Maria's View
by HazelEyes
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on in the minds of Harvest Moon's characters? How about the quietest, Maria? Well, this is her diary. (Rated PG for light swearing)


Maria's View  
  
Part One: Spring  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spring 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can finally begin writing! Having received this beautiful green journal for my birthday on Winter 11, I waited until the beginning of the New Year to start.  
  
It would probably be wise to first describe myself. I am expected by my father, the Mayor of Flower Bud Village, to act as my dignified mother, who is always hosting parties, social events for the church, and festivals for the village people. I myself am quite quiet and do not act very confident around strangers, or boys at that. Both make me nervous. Many of the girls my age, Karen in particular, are amazingly able to casually flirt with the available males, not that there are many around, or that I want much to do with them. Personally, I prefer staying up reading to heading down to the over-active social gathering headquarters - the bar.  
  
I'm quite different from the other girls my age - Popuri (my best friend), Karen, Elli, and Ann. I like bugs (much to Popuri's disgust), frogs, and books. More tomorrow.  
  
Spring 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry that I wasn't able to write. I went fishing all day yesterday. Actually caught something, but threw it back into the pond to the water imp who lives there. Mother doesn't like fish, anyways.   
  
The library is beckoning me now. I must continue reading this wonderful trilogy that just came in!  
  
Spring 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomorrow I need to help Mother set up the Village Square for the Planting Festival. I wonder who will be king this year?  
  
Popuri came over earlier. We talked about flowers, books, and the like. She said that the late Old Farmer's grandson has moved into the farm to renovate it...and that he's really cute, too. At dinner I asked Father about the boy. Jack is his name, and Father says he seems to be a fine upstanding young man. Maybe I should go to the farm to say "hello and welcome." Popuri will tomorrow...No, I can't. I just can't...What would I say?  
  
Spring 8  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today was the Planting Festival, and I competely made a fool of myself!  
  
First I was helping my mother hand out balloons. The stranger, Jack, came for one. My goddess, he's adorable! His chestbut brown hair boyishly stuck out from his denim blue cap, and his smile shone so white at me. Flustered, I let the tank fill the balloon too quickly, and it popped right there in our faces! I stepped backwards, startled, and then fell back over the short fence. Harris, the mail-man, was standing nearby, and came towards me.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Goddess damn it! Leave me alone!"  
  
Unfortunately, my mother heard me swear and repremanded my actions in front of everyone! Jack just got himself a balloon, laughing.  
  
The new farm boy received the coveted coin in his slice of cake. Though I did not show it, I was hoping that he would choose me to go up into the hot-air balloon with him. But no. He chose Popuri instead. My friend is so fortunate. She possesses both outside and inside beauty. I, however, possess neither.  
  
Spring 13  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nothing much has happened over the past few days, other than the shipper's dog had puppies. Father is considering allowing me to get one. I hope so!  
  
Spring 16  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wanted a puppy so bad. Father can be somewhat unreasonable at times.  
  
Spring 17  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Horse races. I prefer to stay home. Too much gambling and drinking is not good for my character...But then again, it wouldn't hurt just to drop by to watch...  
  
Spring 18  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ugh...I feel horrible. My head and eyes hurt, and I'm feeling a bit dizzy...Last night I had WAY too much wine.  
  
After the horse races, everyone headed down to the bar for drinks and partying. I was going to go home, but a couple of the neighborhood kids, who I like to call "Tweedle-dee" and "Tweedle-dum" (actually those little minion, Stu and Kent), began poking fun at me, calling me "Chicken" and "Goody-two-shoes." Those names really get to me, and they know it. I hate being judged like that! Why am I identified as "Ms. Proper" or "Church Girl?" Well, alright, I know why. But why is going to church or being polite considered negative? May the Goddess strike down those who refuse to worship her!..  
  
OK, I'm getting off the subject. As I was saying before my thought wandered, Stu and Kent were calling me names, but I ignored them, and turned to go home. That's when, on my way between the bakery and Rick's on my way home, I overheard Karen talking with Popuri. My friend asked, "Will Maria be there?" Karen stated bluntly, "What do you think? Ofcourse not! That little bookworm has barely ever stepped outside of that church and library all her life! How, then, could you think she would party at a bar?" Silence.   
  
That seriously pushed my button. It also made me pretty mad that Popuri didn't stick up for me, and to show them both that I wasn't a overprotected little mouse, I ran to the bar, and greeted them at the door with a smug smile, hold a glass of wine.   
  
The alchohol infatuated my nose with a deliciously wonderful aroma. 'Something that smells this good must taste better,' I figured, and took a sip. No, it wasn't as wonderful as I thought, but just the cheap thrill of doing something "illegal" in other countries made me drink more. By the time I drained my second glass, I was feeling a bit topsy-turvy. Luckily, neither my mother nor my father attended the bar, as Mother had cleaning up to do after the races, and Father was settling bets with the winning riders. I tried to drain my third glass in one swig, but one sip landed me one the floor in a dazed and sleepy state. The last thing I remembered was the wooden bench above my head.  
  
Ends up Mr. Harris took me to the Witchdoctor, also known as the Potion Maker, and got me a little remedy to not make the hangover as bad. This, I don't remember. However, I woke up early in the morning, like two hours before the sun rises, in a small, smoky room. Groggy, and eyes full of "sleep sand," I made out the outlines of two people...two males...one old, one new...the Potion Maker, and the postman. Harris was getting ready to start out on his deliveries, and the Potion Maker poked at the open fire in the middle of the room. "Ah, your awake, now," said the witchdoctor as he ladle an odd-colored liquid out of the large cauldron. "Drink this...Yes, every last drop." I felt as if I was about to, uh, hurl. After I drank the mixture. Harris said,"I had better get you home. Your father doesn't know." His arm braced me as I stood up, dizzy, and walked me home. "Thank you," I murmured, and tried to curtsy.  
  
My eyes hurt, now. I should probably stop.  
  
Spring 20  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two more days till the Flower Festival! This is one of my favorite events in the village. The whole place is alive with beautiful flowers and animals of spring.   
  
Speaking of animals, Ann has told of a rare rabbit, only to be found on this island, called a "Pika Bunny." She's never seen one before, but hopes to soon. I tried looking for it in the library. Apparently it is so rare that even the encyclopedia does not have it documented!  
  
Spring 23  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry I could not write yesterday. I was so tired after the Flower Festival. Harris the mail-man asked me to dance, and we did so for hours! I had the best time of my life so far, and not only for the dancing, but also...At the end of the last dance, Harris pulled me aside, muttered something incomprehensable, and then set his mouth against mine. Taken by surprise, my eyes stayed open. Then, sinking into the moment, I closed them. Nothing fancy, not a peck, but simply chaste. My first kiss! And what a good one it was... 


End file.
